


i hunger for your health

by ectocosme



Series: Bad things happen bingo! [6]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: (not true), Angst, Illnesses, M/M, my titles are becoming better and better, work n°52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: An epidemy outbreak touch the Cloud Recesses, Wei Wuxian end up as a caretaker.prompt: wwx + forgetting to eat





	i hunger for your health

Rarely did Wei Wuxian had to tend to someone else. A few comments – jibes and jokes they would say – to guide the juniors or advising Lan Wangji to take it easy and make the most of his life rather than being boring at worst. But he hadn't tended to someone since he had A-Yuan on his hands.

And he did an awful job at it.

Having half a sect to care off was  _madness_. But the gods were witnesses of it, he would do it. Maybe while cursing and complaining a lot.

Cultivators rarely fell sick but when they did, the illness was often a strong one. One that killed easily if there wasn't a sect to tend to you. Except those  _fucking_  awful sickness transmitted from people to people.

The Gusulan sect was quarantined. The other sects were kind enough to send food since more than half of the Lan – servants too – were down. Wei Wuxian understood why none sent healers but it wouldn't stop him from cursing them out. It helped lower the pressure in his chest caused by worry.

“Jingyi,” Wei Wuxian called with a bright smile when the young man entered the hall. “Slept well?”

“As soon as my head hit the pillow,” he replied, already taking the place of Lan Ming to take care of the rows of ill people. Lan Ming gratefully left him his place and dragged his tired feet toward the next room where were beds for the non-infected helping out. “Did you all eat already?”

Wei Wuxian changed a wet clothe on Lan Shizui's forehead and only hummed noncommittally at Lan Jingyi's question. It made him though that he had a hole in his stomach, but he resolutely ignored it. He could go days without eating  _even_  in this body. The sick people needed medicine, a lot of water, to be feed if they feel like it and to be kept warm.

He thought to himself that he'd eat after someone took his place.

With a last caress on the burning cheeks of the young man, Wei Wuxian continued his row, glancing a few times at where Lan Wangji was huddled into his blankets. He hurriedly took care of the rest then went to his husband's sides.

Wei Wuxian dragged the screen between him and the rest and started Lan Wangji's cleaning so he wouldn't feel like a stick of sweat later. He had done the same for others but took more time for the man and a lot more of care. Lan Wangji's eyes fluttered open a few times and at each one Wei Wuxian bent down to press a kiss on his lips. He wasn't sick now even after kissing the man just before the outbreak of illness, so he was spared.

When the sun set brought Wei Wuxian's successor, he chose to snuggle with Lan Wangji and not move until he was needed again. He fell asleep on the spot, not sparing a thought for the hunger.


End file.
